What'd you do to me!
by mustang-lover51
Summary: RoyxEd. Edward gets his first dose of 'love snow', a drug that releases inhibitions and raises sexuality. After seeing and feeling the effects, can Roy really do it?
1. Chapter 1

What'd you do to me?!

_Yeah, so another FMA ficcy, but I like it ^_^ Plus I can't think of any other pairings that I'd want to write about XD_

Figured I should warn you about harsh drug references, sex, nudity and violence, so rated M.

Oh, and Edo-kun's about 19 in this fic.   
Chapter 1

"Get back here you son of a bitch!" Edward yelled, transmuting his arm.  
"You'll have to catch me FullMetal pipsqueak!" Yelled the perp. Edward chased him through the warehouse, determined to get him for the 'short' comment. All went quiet, and Edward went into to caution mode.

"I know you're here, come out." He muttered. There was a chuckle, and a shuffle of feet. Before Ed knew it, he was showered with powder. He spat and shook, and tasted something bitter.

Laughter rang through the warehouse.  
"I got you now runt, in 5 minutes you'll be mine. You _and _that sweet body of yours heheh." Edward started to feel woozy, his head swimming.

Suddenly, his legs gave in, and he dropped to his knees.  
"What's...happening to me?" He asked, a smiled breaking across his face.  
"Hahaha, gotcha." Yelled the perp. He hopped off the boxes, and grabbed the boy. He crashed his lips against Edward's, who in return kissed him back.

The front doors to the warehouse burst open, and Roy and his team rushed in.  
"Fullmetal! Divide and search, remember the guy we're after is a known rapist." How could he forget? The thought of someone claiming Edward's innocence, was more than he could bare.

Roy turned a corner, and heard something.  
"More..." Edward moaned. It can't be! Roy snuck up on the rapist, and placed his hand, ready to 'fire' to his head, his rage brimming.  
"What have you done to him?!" He asked, his hand shaking. His fingers were itching to click, but he showed restraint.  
"I didn't do anything, see the beautiful snow in his hair?" The perp said, grinning. From a long distance, Riza was 'manning' the sniper, a clear shot to the rapist's head.  
"Sir, I have the shot. Permission to fire." Riza requested. Roy shook his head.

"You're going to burn you filth. I'm going to make sure you never poison anyone ever again." Edward was still in his daze, and moved in front of his rapist.  
"No Roy! Don't hurt him, I...I need him!" He moaned. Roy's eyes widened in shock.

Hughes showed up at the last moment (again). He rushed in and grabbed the intoxicated youth. As soon as Edward was clear, Roy's fingers snapped and the perp went up in flames, along with most of the warehouse. However, they weren't at a total loss. They had evidence.

Edward was transported to a hospital, where the drugs were combed from his matted hair. The doctors handed over the evidence to the military, and Roy sat in with Edward, who was asleep.

A few hours later, and Edward awoke. He was still dizzy, and was still full of lust.  
"Roy? Why did you stop me? I..." Tears welled in Edward's eyes, and he jumped onto Roy. He shuffled into his lap, grinding against him. Roy blushed, until Edward kissed him. Roy tried to fight him off, to no avail.  
"Roy, please I...I need it! Won't you...help me?" Edward asked, picking up the pace.

Roy pushed Edward off, and held him down. He never even knew Edward's hips could move like that. His heart broke as he thought of how Edward would return to normal once these drugs were out of his system. But what if he could keep this going?

Roy shook his head.  
"Edward, listen to me. You don't need sex; you need water and plenty of rest. I love you." Roy ended his sentence in a shaky voice. His lip quivered, and he left the room...Not to be seen until morning.

8:00am. Roy is in his office, his mind wandering back to Edward. And who should walk through the door but the very person he was thinking about.  
"E-FullMetal. How are you feeling today?" Roy asked. Edward looked confused.  
"What do you mean? Did something happen yesterday?" He asked. Roy's eyes snapped open. He didn't remember?  
"I uh...no! I mean uh..." Roy stuttered. Edward shut and locked the door.  
"Okay, either start making sense or my fist starts making friends." Edward said, anger in his voice and his fist in Roy's face. Roy grabbed his wrist and wrangled him to the desk.  
"I am your commanding officer, and you _will _show me respect. Or do I have to...You know what forget it." Roy said, released Edward and stormed out, leaving a trail of papers in his wake. He headed to the evidence locker, where remnants of the drug raid/ rapist capture was stored. He took a small packet, and stuffed it in his coat. He then went to the canteen and ordered two terrible coffees.

Roy returned to his office, only to find Edward asleep on his sofa. He cleared his throat, and Edward jumped awake.  
"There you are, I-..." Edward was cut off by a cup of coffee in his face. "Oh...thanks" Roy returned to his seat in silence, fidgeting slightly. Edward took a sip of his coffee, and made a bad face.  
"Urgh, bitter. Did you even bring any sugar? This coffee's about as bitter as your attitude." Edward said.

Roy ignored him. But why was he being such a bastard? Well, more so than usual. In the end, Edward just left his report on the sofa and left.

As Roy returned home, he was met by a flash of gold sat on his sofa.  
"FullMetal? What are you..." Suddenly it hit Roy. The coffee. Edward ran up to Roy, and threw his coat off.  
"Roy, I want you. Right here, right now." Edward pleaded. Roy just couldn't help himself, and threw his own coat off, pushing Edward onto the floor in front of the fireplace.


	2. Chapter 2

What'd you do to me?!

Chapter 2

_Yay! Chapter 2 already! Feels good to be back in the saddle, making you fangirls (and boys?) get hot under the collar. Possibility of a short fic, could escalate if I'm inspired._

So, how did we like chapter 1? I personally love tormenting Roy XD  
Roy: I f*cking hate you  
Me: I know, that's why it's funny _  
Roy: (gets gloves on) Run bitch_

Enjoy!

The morning crept in through the living room window. As Roy's eyes adjusted, he saw the he and Edward were both naked, and still a little sweaty from the night before. He went upstairs, and had a shower. Edward soon woke up to the sound of running water, and a headache.  
"Ugh, dammit not again." He grumbled. As he got up, a sharp pain shot up his spine, and he winced.

Roy returned, finding Edward fully dressed and at the door.  
"FullMetal? Everything okay?" He asked. Edward gave him a puzzling look.  
"I...don't remember how I got here. What the fuck happened last night? And _how _did I end up naked on _your _floor?" He panicked. Roy's heart was in his chest.  
"We uh...went to a bar last night to celebrate your capture. Guess you had a few too many." Roy said, praying that he bought the story. Edward's gaze showed he was none the wiser.

Roy was shuffling papers on his desk, deciding which ones not to sign when Edward walked in.  
"Yo, Colonel Bastard. Heard you got a new mission." He said, back to his old, cocky self. Roy nodded and handed him a yellow folder.  
"Yes. This man has been reported several times for abuse of the state's resources. Now he's gone rogue and has taken something precious." Roy said.  
"Let me guess, he's kidnapped a child and threatens to rape and or kill him/her?" Roy nodded again. Without another word, Edward left. Roy's heart sank as he felt the padded pocket containing the evil substance known as love snow. He saw what it did to people all over the country, and now he's enabling that same behaviour in his own little major.  
"What am I doing?" Roy asked himself.  
"Avoiding paperwork again. You know these are due in 3 hours?" Riza had invited herself in. Roy nearly jumped out of his skin.  
"Lieutenant! I uh...Ahem, I'm well aware of that thank you. I was actually arranging them in order of importance."

Riza wasn't impressed.  
"Sir, they're _all _important. And you need to stop drugging Edward. For god's sake you're going to kill him or worse." She said, and stormed out.  
"Way to drop the bomb Riza. Bitch." Roy muttered. Suddenly, there was a smoking bullet hole in the chair not 2 inches from his head.  
"Next time I won't miss." Riza chimed from the halls.  
"Duly noted." Roy said.

After filling his pants with cake (AN: British term for crapping you pants XD) Roy left to check on Edward. Turns out he'd saved the kid, beat the shit out of the rogue alchemist AND had time for a sandwich. Impressive. Suddenly, he gave Roy an odd look. What was the question those beautiful eyes were trying to ask him?

Roy's head was like a tornado of questions. Why do it, what is he trying to ask, does anyone know about this, should he confess etc. All this whilst in the bathroom.

He suddenly heard the bathroom door go, and as he zipped up Edward walked in.  
"Hello Colonel. Word on the road is you've been bad to me." He said, punching Roy square in the jaw.  
"Now FullMetal, I just... I can explain." Edward kissed Roy with brutal force, much to Roy's surprise.  
"Cut the 'FullMetal' crap. I know what you've been doing, though clearly _you _don't." Edward chuckled. Roy swallowed hard.  
"W-what do you mean?"  
"Well, if you did your research, a) you _could _kill me by overdose, and b) It doesn't make someone fall in love, it heightens the feelings already harboured and makes you...you know." Edward blushed. Roy's heart was beating like a samba drum, did Edward really like him that much?  
"But I thought you hated me? The bastard thing, the punches." Roy stuttered.  
"Pet names and love taps." Edward smirked, forcing another kiss on Roy. This time, it was softer. Edward's tongue flicked across Roy's lips, exciting him further.

"Edward." Roy moaned, giving Edward a chance to invade. He soon lost the battle as Roy pushed him up against the sink, holding his wrists down. Roy's jaw ached, but the sweet kiss of Edward was soon soothing it.

They broke for air, and Roy backed off.  
"Who are you and what have you done with Edward?" He asked, wiping his mouth. Edward looked hurt.  
"Roy, is it _so _hard to believe that it's actually me?" Edward replied, straightening his coat. Roy's head was spinning.  
"I...well yeah. You didn't strike me as the kind of guy to pitch for the same team you know." Edward just huffed, and walked out. As Roy left the restroom, he was met by Lieutenant Havoc, a cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"Hey boss, you look a little ruffled for a guy who just took a piss. You alright?" Roy's brows furrowed.  
"Not really. I need to...get my head together. If Riza comes calling tell her I've gone home." Havoc saluted and Roy left the building.

As he entered his house, Roy kicked off his shoes and lit the fire place. There was a soft golden glow to the room, and a red lump on his sofa.  
"Edward?" He asked, poking it. Not two seconds after, Edward peeks out from under his coat.  
"Oh Roy. I uh...I can explain." He said. He rubbed his eyes as Roy sat beside him.

Edward sat up on his knees, and straddled Roy.  
"Edward? What..." Roy said, before Edward crashed his lips against his. He started grinding, and Roy knew what he'd done. But he didn't care, at this point he was so hot for the blonde he just couldn't contain himself. He threw Edward down on the sofa, and tore his shirt off.

Edward started grinding his hips up against Roy's, turning them both on.  
"Edward." Roy moaned, leaning down to nibble Edward's neck. Edward wrapped his legs around Roy's hips, moaning softly.  
"Roy...do me!" Edward moaned, his eyes filled with the same drug induced haze as before. Except this time, Roy had taken a little love snow himself.

They both grew impatient, and tore each other's clothes off. Edward tried to turn Roy over, and they ended up tumbling to the ground. Roy won the tussle, and his hand reached down to Edward's erection. Edward moaned in pleasure as Roy's had caressed him.  
"Roy!" He moaned, his face glowing bright red. Roy looked him in the eyes, and placed his fingers at his entrance.

He slowly inserted them, causing an uncomfortable sensation.  
"I'm sorry Ed, this will only hurt for a little while." Roy said, kissing Edward on the forehead. Edward mewled in pleasure and pain as Roy prepared him for what was next.

Roy slowly entered Edward, though every inch of him wanted to ravage that perfectly sculpted ass. He allowed Edward to adjust for a moment, before pulling out and pressing back in. Edward mewled again, louder and cuter than before.

"Roy...faster." He moaned. This was all Roy needed to hear, and slammed back into the blonde. Edward soon began to buck his hips in time with Roy, and soon Roy was pounding the spot that made Edward see stars.

As the two reached their climax, Roy stopped.  
"Roy? What's the matter?" Edward said, whimpering in despair.  
"I don't want this to be over yet." Roy smiled, withdrawing from Edward. Roy grabbed Edward's hands, and held them above his head. He leaned in, and bit Edward's neck. Edward yelped, but this turned him on. Roy then began systematically biting and licking Edward's neck. He then re-entered Edward, and grabbed hold of his member. As Roy slammed into Edward, his hand moved in rhythm to his hips.

They approached their release again, and this time Roy let it happen. They released in unison, and collapsed on the floor, sweaty and breathless. As Edward gazed into Roy's eyes, he simply said this:  
"I love you Roy."


	3. Chapter 3

Update –

Hello everyone! Sorry for the absence lately, I've been working on my manga. I have another chapter on the go to this story, but obviously it's been on hiatus.

So yeah, chapter 3 will be on the way soon, though obviously any ideas you have will be welcome :)

I'll try to get the chapter done as soon as possible seeing as a couple of you want more yaoi goodness, so thank you for the support *hugs*

See you all in chapter 3!


	4. Chapter 4

What'd you do to me?!

Chapter 3

_Yay! Chapter 3 bitchezzzzz XD Don't worry, I love you all really._

Having so much fun drugging up mah two favourite alchemists (But I am in NO way condoning the use of drugs in this way, a friend of mine got spiked and...yeah. Drugging bad!) And I really have to start writing other yaoi than FullMetal alchemist. Let me know what you'd like to see me write in the reviews and I shall attempt to pander to your whims! For now though, enjoy *bows*

Roy was stunned. Did he actually hear those words come from Edward's mouth? Roy hoisted himself into a sitting position, and stared down at his blonde counterpart.  
"Ed, did you really mean that?" Roy asked. Edward was now snoring softly in front of the fireplace. Roy took it upon himself to pick Edward up, and carry him to the bedroom. He carefully lay Edward down, and got in next to him, drifting off to sleep.

The events of the previous night were a blur to both alchemists, who dragged their feet behind them as they entered the office.  
"Ugh...My head." The two chimed in unison.  
"Stop copying me!" They shouted. This could go on for a while. Eventually they broke off into separate directions.

"Busy night last night sir?" It was Riza.  
"Not now Lieutenant. Can't you see I'm suffering?" Roy moaned. Riza was not showing any signs of sympathy as she dropped two tons of loud paperwork onto the desk beside his head.  
"I don't know or want to know what you did last night, but these had better be done by the time I get back. Now get to it." She snapped, and walked out.

Roy checked to make sure she was a safe distance away before muttering 'trigger-happy witch.'

Edward was also busy dragging his sorry ass around the building, wallowing in self pity over the headache he had.  
"It can't be a hangover," He thought. "I didn't drink anything last night." Suddenly, flashes of last night hit him like lightening. A blush broke out across his face, as the ever slacking Maes Hughes appeared next to him.

"Hey Ed, feeling a little flush?" He said, grinning wildy.  
"Eh? W-what are you talking about?" Edward panicked, averting his eyes. Maes laughed, and got in close.  
"I know what you've been doing. Don't forget, I have Roy's spare key." He grinned, his eyes twinkling.

The room quieted as Edward pounded Maes into the now vacant bench, and left the room swiftly. He headed to the bathroom, seeking much needed solitude. He looked at himself in the mirror. A bright red/purple bruise was evident on his neck, and it felt like the lips that made it were still there.

_Colonel's office – 11p.m._

"Colonel, we need to talk." Edward said, bursting through the door.  
"Why, come in Edward." Roy said sarcastically. This wasn't good, the only time Edward burst through the door like that was when he was about to get a fist in the face, so he braced himself.

But the punch never came. Instead, Edward just stood there, eye's scrunched up with rosey cheeks.  
"R-Roy I...What did we...last night?" He asked, not looking at his commanding officer. Even Roy barely remembered, but before that...  
"I..It was...I shouldn't have. We could be in so much trouble. You're only 16 for fuck's sake!" Roy said, howling at himself. Edward closed the door and sealed it.  
"What are you saying Roy?" Edward asked again, sounding slightly more hurt this time. Roy felt so confused, what was happening?

This was it- confession time.  
"Ed I...I've been drugging you. I wanted so badly to have you and...After that guy had you on the stuff, I had to. I'm so sorry Edward." Roy said, biting back tears. Edward's expression morphed into shock.

"Y-you _drugged _me? Just so you could have your perverted way with me? I..." He didn't finish the sentence. Instead he threw his fist into Roy's face, shattering his nose. Stars appeared before Roy's eyes as blood burst from his nose. Edward grabbed the collar of Roy's shirt.  
"Ed...I'm sorry..." Edward raised his fist again.  
"You're _sorry?!_ Do you have any idea what you've done?!" Edward slammed his fist down onto the desk, splitting it into splintered halves. Roy was scared, he'd never seen Edward this angry before. Scattered memories mingled with the stars, and he was losing consciousness. All he could see was Edward's eyes...so full of rage and disgust.

The next thing Roy saw, was a bleach white room. Blurs of people whizzed past, until his eyes caught something gold in the corner of the room.  
"Edward?" He asked. It got closer, and he realised it to be Riza.  
"No sir, it's me. What the hell happened to you?" She asked, taking a seat next to him. His face was on fire, ironic considering his title.  
"I don't remember. I was in the office then...Edward." It didn't take long for her to figure it out.  
"He found out didn't he? I warned you something bad would happen." She replied, in that 'I-told-you-so' way that women have.

Roy grumbled, it hurt to move.  
"I-I had to tell him. Where is he now?" Roy asked. Riza shook her head.  
"Nobody knows. He stormed out of the office and hasn't been seen since. We've checked his usual haunts but to no avail." This wasn't good. Edward was definitely pissed, and Roy was the main cause of it all.

There was _one _place however, that the others didn't know about. One place Edward would go in times of need.

Roy's house.

Roy hopped from the bed, throwing his clothes on and dashing for the door. He stopped as a chill descended through the air.  
"When did it start snowing?" He said to himself. Screw it, He had to find Edward. He got in a taxi, and headed home.

Sure enough, Edward was bundled up on the front steps, shivering.  
"Edward?" Roy asked. Edward looked up. His face as red as his coat.  
"Roy...C-can I come in?" Edward asked. Roy smiled, and ushered him inside. He lit the fireplace, and they sat on the sofa.

Edward eyed the now black and blue nose of his commanding officer. Had he really done that much damage? A twinge of guilt lay between the embers of his rage. Part of him still believed he deserved it.

"Are you okay Edward? Your face is all red." Roy asked, handing him a glass of water.  
"Yeah. I just," Tears rolled down Edward's cheeks again. "I can't believe I did that to you. I'm sorry." Roy's face contorted into that of pain. Which in turn hurt more.  
"You don't have to be. It's the least I deserve after what I did." Roy said, staring into his now full whiskey glass.

Edward's heart lurched at the statement. Had he really? He knew something was going on, but this was bad even for Edward. He placed a hand on Roy's cheek, making him blush.  
"E-Edward I-" Before Roy could speak, Edward gently pressed his lips to Roy's.

No more words need speaking. Edward's intent was clear. Roy checked his eyes, just to make sure. Yes, they were still that gorgeous warm gold they always are. Roy wrapped his hands around Edward's waist, shuffling him closer. He rested on Roy's lap, already feeling turned on. And apparently, so was Roy.

A bright flush flew across Edward's cheeks, and buried his face in Roy's neck. Slowly, he rocked his hips back and forth, earning a deep growl from Roy.

The two alchemists continued into the night, sharing passionate love and heated kisses.


End file.
